1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative light strips for in-line skates and more particularly pertains to selectively attaching a plurality of interlocked LED containing light strips to the boot of an in-line skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lighting attachments for skates is known in the prior art. More specifically, lighting attachments for skates heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the safety of a user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,329 to Stiles a lighting apparatus comprising a linear array of lights for use with in line blade type skates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,573 to Carter discloses an illuminated skate such as skateboard, a roller skate or the like whereby light is transmitted from the wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,502 to Bakerman discloses an illuminative skate wheel with a power source thereof contained therein. U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,515 to Beard discloses a roller skate light attachment operable to be fitted onto a roller skate. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,733 to St. Thomas discloses a lighting apparatus for connection to a roller skate wheel.
In this respect, the decorative light strips for in-line skates according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of selectively attaching a plurality of interlocked LED containing light strips to the boot of an in-line skate.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved decorative light strips for in-line skates which can be used for selectively attaching a plurality of interlocked LED containing light strips to the boot of an in-line skate. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.